Pregnant with my Rapist's baby
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: SEQUEAL TO ATTACKED.
1. Chapter 1

Pregnant with my rapist baby Ch.1

(A/n I'm not a medical expert so I do not know if the thing of the baby's heart beat is correct)

(3 months since attacked/Esme's pov)

Bella was raped three months ago and since then she hasn't had her period. I have stressed t to Carlisle but he said it's probably stress of the rape. I didn't think it was I believe she is pregnant but I haven't said anything to Bella.

"Mom" Bella cry's and runs down the stairs.

"It didn't come did it?" I ask as I hug her.

"No and I just puked" She says and my body goes stiff.

"Mommy" she sobs.

"Honey it could be the flu" I say and pick her up.

"Just in case you need to rest if it's the flu" I say and lay her down in her room.

I kiss her forehead and go downstairs. I get on my laptop and go online. I hear Bella puke four more times while I research. I hear bell dry heaving and I get up and walk to the kitchen. I grab my cell phone of the charger and dial Carlisle's office number. He picks up on the second ring.

"Dr. Cullen's office, dr. Cullen speaking how may I help you?" he answers.

"Carlisle its Bella she's been puking all morning" I say.

"Love it might be the flu" he says.

"Carlisle we won't know until you come home and examine her" I whisper yell.

Ok I'll bring some supplies home tonight" he says.

"Ok" I say.

'I'll see you soon" he says.

"Bye" I say and hang up. I walk upstairs and go to bellas room but stop when I hear her heartbeat coming from my room. I open the door and Bella is laying on Carlisle's side of the bed clutching a pillow as tears cascade down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart" I say and sit next to her.

"Daddy will figure it out tonight" I say and rub her back. She nods and yawns.

"Sleep baby" I say and rub her back.

She falls asleep and I lift her up and pulls the blanket back. I cover her up and kiss her forehead before leaving the room.

I was hoping I was wrong on her being pregnant but we can't know until Carlisle examines her. If she was pregnant we wouldn't be able to hear its heart beat until later on in he pregnancy because the baby's heartbeat matched Bella's.

I go downstairs and clean. When I'm finished I go to my office and work on paperwork. Carlisle comes home and i meet him downstairs. He's carrying a bag with medical equipment.

"Where is she?" he asks softly.

"In our room sleeping" I say and he nods and glides upstairs. I follow.

When he opens the door he smiles and then goes over to her. He sets the equipment down on the nightstand.

"Bella sweetheart" he coos and gently shakes her shoulder. She wakes up with a groan and tries to roll over.

"Not so fast baby" He says and she opens her eyes more.

(Bella's POV)

"Daddy" I whine as I see him.

"Shh I know baby girl, mommy called and told me you don't feel good" He says softly and sits on the bed with one leg under his other leg facing me so his other leg was dangling off the side of the bed.

"Can you sit up sweetie?" he asks and I nod and sit up but get dizzy. Daddy places his hands on my shoulders to keep me steady. Mommy hands him a bag with medical equipment. He brings out some supplies.

He does a basic exam and then he takes out stuff to draw blood. I whimper and scoot away from him.

"Hush sweetheart I need to draw some blood to rule out diagnoses." He says as he puts medical gloves on.

"Honey lean against the head board" he requests softly. I do so and he places a pillow on my lap and places a sterile drape across it before placing my arm down on it. He ties the tourniquet around my upper arm and cleans my inner elbow.

"Relax sweetie" he says as he grabs the needle. He quickly sticks me and hides the vial so I don't watch and get sick. He draws two vials. He puts a cotton ball over the needle and pulls it out. He puts band aid over the puncture wound.

"I'm going to go test these. I'll be back when I figure what's wrong" He says as he takes the drape and throws them in the garbage. He gets up and i lay back down. Mommy lays next to me and we turn on the TV and watch TV.

(Two hours later)

Daddy walk back in with a worried look on his face.

"Esme can I speak to you in the hallway" he requests and mommy nods and gets up. The go to the hall where I can't hear them.

(Carlisle's POV)

"Did you find out what's wrong with our daughter?" esme asks.

"Yes and I'm worried about how she's going to take it" I say.

"Carlisle what do you mean" esme questions worriedly. "Esme your fears are correct Bella is pregnant" I say an esme gasp and her hand fly's to her face and she sobs. Her knees give out and I quickly catch her and bring her closer to me. She grips onto my button up shirt and sobs into my chest. I hold her and rub her back.

"Shh love she'll be ok." i say

"No she won't Carlisle she's only 16" She says.

"Shh she will be fine, we'll take good care of her" I say.

"How are you going to tell the rest of the kids?" She asks.

" I don't know" I say.

"We can't just not tell them. Could you imagine there reactions if they came home from college in England and here there baby sister has a child" esme says.

"We can tell them after we tell Bella" I say and esme nods.

"Let's tell her right now" Esme says.

"Love are you sure you can keep your composure?" I ask.

"I can Bella is going to need both of us" She says and I nod and I grab her hand and we walk back to our bedroom. Bella is sitting up in bed looking worried.

(Bella's POV)

Mommy and daddy walk back in. I look nervously to daddy.

"Relax sweetheart" he says and they both sit down next to me.

"What's wrong with me daddy?" I ask.

"Bella sweetheart you got sick this morning because your pregnant" he says and everything stops. My eyes roll back and I slump back as everything turns black. Before my mind shuts down I hear mommy scream.

"CARLISLE DO SOMETHING" She screamed.

(An hour later)

I wake up with a cool hand on my forehead I open my eyes and I recognize the room as daddy's and mommy.

"Hey sweetheart how do you feel?" daddy asks.

"What happened?" I ask and sit up.

"Honey I told you, your pregnant" he says and I start to cry. I was pregnant with my rapist's baby. A piece of that asshole is inside me growing into a baby. I couldn't do this I was only 16 for Christ sake!

"Bella" daddy calls and i look up at him.

"You don't need to keep the baby if you don't want to" he says and i shake my head violently.

"No I could never kill him or her" I say and wrap my arms round my tummy.

"Shh it was a suggestion" He says and hugs me. I lean into him for comfort.

"Know your mother and I will help you as much as you need and I'm sure when your sibling come home they will help to if you don't give the baby up for adoption" He says.

"I could never. I want to keep this baby but what am I going to do for school?" I ask nervously.

Your mother and I can home school you" He says and I nod.

"Now that we know your pregnant you need to stop taking the birth control pills so it won't hurt your baby" He says and I nod.

"Now I need to schedule you a prenatal appointment do you want me as your ob/gyn or would you like Dr. roberts ?" daddy says but asks the last part.

"You I don't want to go to the hospital" I say and he nods.

"Ok then let's go to my office and I'll preform your first prenatal exam" he says and I nod. He gets up and pulls me up with him. We walk to the office and he guides me to the exam room attached t it.

"Now sweetheart I'm going to do a basic exam, an ultrasound and a pelvic exam" he says and at the word pelvic exam I start to panic.

"Shh Bella calm down" Daddy says and I shake my head no.

"OK I'm going to call dr. Roberts then" he says and goes to his office phone and dial in a number.

I couldnt hear the conversation cuz my ears were ringing from me panicking. I sit down on the bed and lay back trying not to faint again. I close my eyes. I feel a cold hand on my forehead. I open my eyes and mommy is there along with daddy.

"Shh its ok baby girl" Mommy coos.

"Bella dr. Roberts is going to come here and do your first exam since it involves the pelvic exam and then after there is no more pelvic exams for your other visits so I can take them over unless you want stick with dr. roberts " Daddy says.

"I want you" I say and he nods and kisses my forehead. The doorbell rings and daddy goes to answer. Mommy sits next to me on a chair as I continue to lay down. Daddy returns with Dr. Roberts.

"Hello guys" she greets as she walks in.

"This s a nice room you have set up Carlisle" she says and daddy nods. I sit up

"Hello Bella" she greets and hugs me. Over the last three month she has come to dinner many times and her and mommy became friends.

"Hi Dr. Roberts" I say.

"Please Bella its Vanessa" she says. Daddy hands her my chart I assume and she goes over the lab work.

"She is definitely pregnant" she says.

"Bella I'm going to perform a basic exam first" she says and I nod. Daddy hands her a stethoscope and she comes and stands on the side of the bed. She listens to my heart and lungs. Daddy continues handing equipment to her.

She finishes with the basic exam and daddy leaves the room and comes back wheeling the ultrasound machine in. He plugs it in and mommy helps me lay back against pillows so I'm not flat on the bed. She pull my shirt up exposing my belly and all the way up to my bra.

"This might be cold sweetheart" Vanessa says and squirts the gel on my belly. She moves the wand around and looks at the screen. I look and she freezes on a little black blob.

"That's your baby" she says and measures him or her.

"The baby is normal size for you being 12 weeks. And if we turn the sound on. There is the baby's heart beat" She says and a whooshing sound fills the room.

"Aww" I squeal and happy tears rush down my cheeks. Daddy wipes them away and I see venom pool in in his eyes.

"Would you like printed pictures?" Vanessa asks and I nod.

"We can send them to your siblings" Mommy says and I nod.

"And daddy can put one in his office." I say and he chuckles.

"I saw the tears daddy" I say and he chuckles.

"Ok sweetie now this is going to be the harder part, I'm going need to perform the pelvic" she says softly and I nod and take a deep breath. Daddy hands me a stupid papery gown and then they leave. I slowly get up and change. I finish and sit on the bed with a sheet.

"Baby girl can we come in?" daddy asks.

"Yes" I say and the door opens. Daddy goes to the cabinets as Vanessa comes by me.

"Just take some deep breaths sweetie, I will not hurt you. I'm just making sure everything is ok for the baby. I also need to do a pap test to make sure there's no infections" she says and i nod.

"I trust you" I say and she smiles. Daddy sets the tray down and gets the stirrups out.

"Lay back princess" he says and I do. He stands by my head and I place my feet in the stirrups and scoot my bottom down.

"Good job bells" she says. I take deep breaths and look at daddy as she performs the exams.

"Ok I'm done sweetheart" Vanessa says and I nods and scoot back and sit up.

"We'll leave you to get dressed" Dad days and they leave. I get dressed and then go to the door. I open it and walk out. I go to the couch.

"Well sweetheart everything is fine" Vanessa says and I nod.

"Now I'm going to be putting you on supplement to help the baby." She says and I nod.

"Thank you" I say and hug her.

"You're welcome sweetheart." she says and leaves. I sigh and sit down again. Dad is at his desk looking at a picture frame. I go over and in the frame is the ultrasound picture.

"My baby girl is having a baby" he says and I nod.

"Now Bella i know you don't want to talk about this but we will need o talk to our lawyer and tell her about the pregnancy so dr. Collin's can't fight us for custody" He says and I nod.

"I don't want that ass in my baby's life corrupting him or her" I say and put an arm round my baby.

"I know sweetheart" Daddy says and I nod.

"Why don't you go rest you had a hard day" He says and i nod and kiss his cheek and then go to lay down.


	2. Chapter 2

Pregnant with my rapist baby ch.2

(Bella's POV)

When I get up the sun was setting. I get up and walk downstairs.

"Hey sweetie" Mommy says as she stands up.

"Hey mommy" I say and my stomach growls.

"Let's go feed you and baby" she says and we go to the kitchen.

"Foods coming peanut" I say and mom looks at me like im nuts.

"My baby is so tiny I'm going to call him or her peanut until I figure out what am I having" I say and mommy nods. Daddy walks in as mommy sets a plate in front of me.

"How are you feeling?" he ask as he sits next to me.

"Fine" I say and he nods. "After dinner we're going to Skype your siblings" He says and I nod.

"We're going to tell them" I say and he nods.

"Yes we're going to tell them so they aren't shocked" He says and I nod and start eating.

After I'm done daddy hands me my pills and I take them. We head to the front room and I sit on the couch and curl up. Daddy sits next to me and mommy sits on my other side. Dad grabs his laptop and signs in to Skype. He sends a request to Alice who was on. She answers and dad sets his laptop on the coffee table. I see everyone.

"HI" everyone says and I smile.

"Hi guys. We have something to tell you" Daddy says and looks at me.

"You tell them" I say and he nods.

"Your sister is pregnant" he says and everyone gasps.

"Belly I thought you said you weren't having intercourse" Emmett says.

"I didn't, I was raped" I say and look at the floor.

"We're coming home rose says.

"No stay there you don't need to come home because of me I'm fine" I say and look up at them.

"You're not fine Bella" Edward says.

"Yes I am. Mom and dad will take care of me" I say.

"Your sister's right you don't need to come home" Mom say.

"Fine' they say defeated. Mom and dad talk to them for a while, while i lean against daddy.

"Well talk to you soon check the mail your mother send a package it should be there in a few days" daddy says and says goodbye and logs off. I just stay leaning. Daddy's phone goes off and he grabs it.

"I have to take this, it's the lawyer." He says and mommy pulls me to her and I lean on her as daddy gets up and walk outside to the front porch. I close my eyes as mommy rubs my back. The next thing I know is I'm being carried to my room.

"Sleep sweetie" Daddy says as he covers me up and tucks me in. I fall asleep soon after again.

(Esme's POV)

After Carlisle carries Bella to her room he comes back down and sits next to me on the couch.

"What did our lawyer say?" I ask.

"She will inform the judge of the baby." He says.

"what if Collins wants custody" I say nervously.

"Our lawyer will fight against it she said something about him signing papers about it. I don't know if he already did or if they will make him we will see" he says and I nod.

"I think we should take Bella out tomorrow she's been cooped up for too long ever since the rape she refuses to leave the house" I say.

"Yeah we can take her shopping for maternity clothes" he says and I nod.

"I don't think Edward is happy with us about keeping them in collage" I say.

"He needs to learn that he has to listen. I know it is hard for him to be away from Bella since she is his mate but she doesn't know yet and I don't want freak her out more" He says and I nod.

"I know what you mean she already has to deal with being pregnant" I say and he nods and kisses me.

A shrill scream fills the house and Carlisle and I are out of our seats and running up the stairs. Bella is in bed thrashing around. Carlisle quickly goes over to her and pins her to the bed. Bella wakes up in a gasp.

(Bella's POV)

I wake up and feel cool hands on my arms pinning me on the bed. I open my yes and I'm on my belly on my bed. I whimper and wiggle. The cool hands loosen and I turns over and my hands fly to my belly.

"I didn't hurt peanut did i?" I ask.

"NO honey you can lay on your belly most people don't though because it's uncomfortable pressure wise." He says softly as he moves my hair.

"What was your nightmare about?" He asks. I look down and he wraps me in his arms and I rest into his side.

" I was dreaming of Dr. Collins coming to steal my baby" I say and I place a hand on my tummy. Dad places his next to me. I smile and he rubs circles.

"No one will take him or her away from you without a fight." He says softly and kisses my forehead. I nod and close my eyes. He hums to me and I fall back asleep.

(Carlisle's POV)

I hold my baby girl to me as she sleeps. Esme rests on the other side rubbing circles on Bella's back. I shift so I can lay back with Bella still is in my grasp. We stay like that for most of the nigh until my phone rings.

"It's the hospital I have to take this" I say and esme helps me get out from under Bella. Bella whimpers and grasps onto the pillow.

I step out of the room.

"Dr. Cullen speaking" I answer and walk towards my study. A timid voice answers

"Dr. Cullen this is nurse Kennedi why have a crisis here and we need your assistance in surgeries"

"OK I will be there in 25 minutes" I say.

"Oh thank god thank you doctor" she says and we say our goodbyes. I head to my room and go to the closet. I grab a pair of scrubs and take a quick shower. I go to Bella's room.

"I need to go in for surgeries I don't know how long I'll be gone but if I'm not back by morning take Bella out anyway I can all ways meet up with you." I say and kiss her.

"Ok" she says. I kiss Bella's forehead and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Pregnant with my rapist's baby ch.3

(Bella's pov)

When I get up only mom is in the room. I yawn and stretch.

"Where is dad?" I ask as I sit up.

"He got called in for work but he's going to meet us in Port Angeles" mommy says.

"Port Angeles?" I ask.

"Yes I'm taking you shopping and you can't say no I won't take it as an answer go get dressed and I will make you some food" She says and I sigh.

"Fine" I say and head to the bathroom.

I take a quick shower and get dressed into jeans and a t shirt. I head downstairs and to the kitchen. Mom sets a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast on the kitchen island with some orange juice.

I sit down and start eating. After I'm finished mom takes my dishes and washes them.

"Why don't you meet me in the car" she says.

"Ok" i say and get up. I put my coat on and my shoes. I head into the garage and get in moms car.

She comes out a few minutes later. She starts the car and opens the garage door. She backs up and out of the driveway. Unlike my siblings she drives slower, but still faster than the speed limit. She turns on the radio to my station.

She makes the 1 hour drive a half hour and knowing dad he would turn it into a twenty minute.

Mom parks her car close to the entrance. We get out of the car and she wraps her arm around me as we walk into the mall.

We walk around and she pulls me into a maternity store.

I groan and she just laughs as she looks around.

"Let's see you'll need some pants, blouses, some sturdy shoes, and some maternity bras." she says and i nod. She grabs a cart and starts getting the stuff in all different sizes for now and later on.

We get everything but shoes and head to the check out.

"I.D please" the lady says as she takes moms credit card. Mom hands over her license.

"Wait are you wife?" she asks.

"Yeah" mom says.

"Awe and he said he never would have grandchildren" she says and mom looks confused.

"I was his nurse for a few years but then my dream of opening a shop came true" she says.

Mom nods and the lady hands back her license. The lady finishes the transaction and hands mom her credit card back.

"Thanks for shopping at maternity you, please come again" she says and moms takes the bags.

We got to two more baby stores and then the shoe store to get me shoes. We stop for lunch in the cafeteria. After i finish mom takes the tray back.

"Mom I'm going to use the restroom" i say and she nods.

"Ok ill sit on the bench over there and wait for you" she says and i nod and walk to the restroom.

I did my business and then washed my hands. I dried my hands and then walked out of the bathroom.

"Isabella Cullen" I hear a voice i never want to hear say. I turn and my rapist is standing there. I go to turn but he grabs my wrist.

"So you're pregnant" he says as he pushes me against the wall.

"No" I say and try getting out of his grasp.

"Don't lie to me I just saw your mother holding maternity bags" he says. I look at him in fear.

"The child has to be mine considering the nurse who helped me never got caught and still works at the hospital heard you haven't left the house since our little date" he says and leans in to kiss me. I bit his tongue when he tries to shove it in my mouth.

"Oww you little bitch" he says and punches me in the belly.

"Adam baby come on" i hear a female say.

"Coming sweetheart" he says.

"Expect a call from your lawyer i want that child" he says and then leaves. I wait till he's out of sight and then run to mom.

"I want to go home" i cry and i try pulling her out of the mall. She sits me down on the bench and i continue to sob.

"Bella what happened?" Mom asks as she kneels in front of me.

"I want to go home" I cry and people pass and look at us weirdly.

"Esme" I hear dad shout.

"What happened" he asks.

"I dont know she went to the restroom and when she came back she was like this." Mom says and dad takes her place.

"Wait a minute" Dad say and smells the air. He hugs me and I feel him smell my clothes.

"Collins" dad says and i freak out.

"Collins was here and his scent is on Bella" Dad says.

"Dr. Cullen " a voice says and i look up and it's the lady from earlier.

"Jessica" dad greets.

"I saw the end of whatever happened between your daughter and that man. My backroom door leads to the restrooms and there's a video camera back there." she says.

"What did you see" dad asks.

" The man he said something but i didn't catch it and then he leaned in to kiss your daughter. She bit his tongue when he tried to shove it in her mouth."Oww you little bitch" he said and punched her in the belly. "Adam baby come on" a female said. "Coming sweetheart" he said. "Expect a call from your lawyer i want that child" he said and then left. Your daughter waited till he was out of sight and then ran. The rest of the encounter should be on my security tapes." Jessica says.

"Can we see the tapes?" Dad asks.

"Yes of course follow me. "She says and leads us through her store and to the backroom. She logins onto her computer and pulls up the tapes. She finds when I first went into the restroom. I stay away from the computer as mom and dad watch the clip.

"That bastard" mom says and I look at her in shock.

"Thank you Jessica, I'll have my lawyer pick this up" Dad says and we leave. Dad pulls out his phone and is talking to someone.

Mom and I go to her car and she helps me in before getting herself the packages in. She follows dad out of the parking lot and home. When we get home dad comes to my side of the car and he helps me out.

He walks me inside and then picks me. He flints upstairs and to his office. He sets me down on the couch and goes to his desk.

He pulls out his stethoscope and walks back over. He pulls my shirt up as he crouches down and places the stethoscopes ear buds in his ears and then places the bell on my stomach. I look down and there's an ugly bruise forming. He listens for a minute and then pulls back.

"Ok the baby is fine" he says and he stands up and sets the stethoscope on the table.

"I called our layer and she is talking to the judge we're going to take this to court with the custody battle" he says.

"He can't have my baby" I say and tears threaten to flow.

"Shh he won't our lawyer is one of the best in the nation." Dad says as he sits and hugs me. I lean into him and he kisses my forehead.

"I'm proud of you from biting him. You fought back" he says.

"I couldn't let him place his foul tongue in my mouth" I say and dad chuckles.

"We'll have Emmett and jasper teach you self defense when they come home from collage for the summer" dad says and I nod.

"When will we have to go to court?" I ask.

"Mrs. Benson our layer is looking at sometime next week for the assault today and the custody battle and then a month for the rape." Dad says and I nod.

"Also I have about a month of work and then I took leave from work for the rest of your pregnancy and then after we will see how it goes and if you and your mother seem to be doing well I'll go back to work then so right now probably 6 ½ months" Dad says.

"You didn't have to" I say.

"I know but I want to, this is probably the only time you're going to be pregnant and I don't want to miss a second of it" He says.

"You're not going to be saying that when I have mood swings" I say.

"Yes I will be" he says and kisses my forehead

. "You're giving your mother and me the perfect gift. We never thought we would be grandparents and now we get to be" he says.

"Even though I'm giving you this gift because I got raped?" I ask.

"Bella you didn't ask to be raped and we never thought that you could get pregnant so even though the baby's father is a bastard this baby is still a miracle." Dad says.

"And you can think of Collins as a sperm donor nothing else" dad says and I nod.

"I love you" I say.

"And I love you my dear daughter and I love your baby" Dad says and kisses my forehead and places a hand on my belly.

I sigh in content as I relax back into his arms, content to stay right there in my father's arms forever.

(A/N: hello readers, I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in forever. I gave up my study hall for a mandatory class I needed by next year my senior year. Also the day before thanksgiving my tablet just died. And I lost all my files on it so I was stuck with my mom's computer which doesn't have Microsoft word so everything was pretty messy in my writing. Luckily my dad has Microsoft word and I can borrow his computer on the weekends. I'm also getting a brand new tablet. The Microsoft company said I did nothing wrong and my tablet was under warranty so there sending me a new one for free! So once that is here I will be typing more. I will also be typing more when Christmas break comes in 10 days. I plan on starting three new stories and finishing this one. So again I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded. I'll try getting chapter four up soon.)


	4. Chapter 4

Pregnant with my rapist baby ch.4

(Bella's POV)

I stand in front of my floor to ceiling mirror in my closet making sure my court outfit was ok. I was wearing a black skirt, royal blue blouse and a pair of black flats. The front of my hair was pulled back into a clip and the bottom was curled slightly. I smooth out a wrinkle before grabbing my purse and overcoat.

I walk out of my room and towards the stairs. I walk down the stars and see my parents are waiting for me at the bottom. Dad was wearing black dress pants and shoes, a white dress shirt and a royal blue tie. Mom was wearing white high heels and a royal blue dress. Her hair was curled slightly.

"Ready to go?" dad asks. "No" I say nervously.

"Come on you'll be fine" He says and wraps an arm around me as we walk out the door. We go to his car which is parked in the driveway. He opens my door for me and helps me slide in. He closes my door and walks to his side. He gets in and starts the car.

He speeds off and I sit and watch everything blur by. All too soon we're stopping in front of the court house. I take a deep breath and open my door. Mom helps me step out of the vehicle and closes my door.

Collins sees us from across the parking lot and gives me an evil smile. My stomach twists and I bend over and vomit up my breakfast. Dad rubs my back as mom holds my hair. When I'm finished I unbend and dad lets me sip on a bottle of water. I hand him the bottle and he places it back in his car.

"Let's go meet our lawyer." he says and wraps and arm around my waist. We walk into the court house and a tall brunette walks over to us.

"Good morning Carlisle esme and Bella" She says and shakes all of our hands.

"Ok so the judge has agreed to let you sit with Bella Carlisle" she says and dad nods.

"Also the judge has copies of Bella's chart so Collins can't bring up Bella's medical condition and break patient confidentially" she says as we walk towards the massive double oak doors.

Two police officers open the doors to reveal a shiny court room. We walk in and go over to the table opposite of Collins. He glares at me the whole time and I shudder. Mom sits in the bench behind us. I sit down in the middle of the lawyer and dad.

"Just breathe" dad whispers to me as he rubs my shoulders as I take shaky breaths.

"Will she be ok?" Mrs. Benson asks.

"She should I think seeing her rapist is making her nervous especially from the other day" Dad says and Mrs. Benson nods.

"All rise" the bailiff says as he walks in. We rise and the judge walks in.

"Court case number 10054, Cullen vs Collins in custody case with both people wanting full custody with no visitation rights to the other and Cullen wants to make a stronger restraining order." The bailiff says and hands the judge papers.

"Please be seated" The judge says as she sits. We all sit back down and the judge looks through the papers. I sit there breathing heavy and hear my heart pounding in my ears. Dad nudges me and I look up and pay attention.

"Mr. Collins why do you think that you should be able to have full custody of this child?" the judge asks.

"Because I am a perfect citizen, I can take care of myself unlike MS. Cullen who is underage and will need support from her parents. I will be able to love my child fully and not worry about making ends meet. And my girlfriend has agreed to help with my child" he says and the judge nods and then turns her chair.

"Ms. Cullen why do you think you should have full custody of your baby?" she asks.

"Because I will love my baby., I cant fully support him or her and I will need help from my parents but that is because my age an my parents do not mind. I will take responsibility for him or her and love him or her. My baby will have a loving family with five loving aunts and uncles and two loving grandparents. I do plan on finishing school but I will be home schooled" I say and she nods.

"Your honor may i speak?" my lawyer asks.

"Yes of course" The judge says.

"If you flip to page three in my report you see Dr. Collins signed his parental rights over in the beginning of this case and that he has no family so if he is rewarded custody this child will only have him and his girlfriend and she can dump Collins anytime." Mrs. Benson says and the judge flips in her packet of papers.

" why did you sign you rights over and now you want them" she asks.

"In the beginning I didn't think she could become pregnant due to her medical condition and I would like children and even if I don't have family I will love this child" he says.

"Isabella do you have anything to add before I call break to determine my decision" the judge asks.

"No your honor" I say and she nods and bangs her gavel.

"Short 15 minute recess" she say and stands up and leaves. I stand up and Collins stands up and walks towards me. His lawyer steps in front of him.

"Do you want to go get something to eat" dad asks.

"No" I say.

"Ok let's sit next your mother" He says and I nod. Out of the corner of my eye I see Collins hugging his girlfriend. I gag and quickly turn away from him and his blonder tramp.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" mom asks as I sit next to her.

"I'm doing well, and peanut is fine" I say and my hand automatically reaches down to rub my baby bump.

"You're doing well Bella" Mrs. Benson says as she sits on the 3 foot wooden divider separating the audience from the lawyers and the people in court case.

"You are doing extremely well" dad says as he sits down.

"What's going to happen when the judge comes back?' I ask.

"She will give her decision and then we will proceed with the request of strengthening your restraining order" Mrs. Benson says.

"Now Bella when the time comes you will have to tell the judge what Collins did to you at the mall" Dad says as he crouches in front of me.

"No" I say and panic thinking about it.

"Bella you will be next to your father the whole time, judge Matthews knows that your father keeps you calm and that if you have to go up to the stand you will panic" Mrs. Benson says.

I nod and dad sits next to me again and wraps his arms around me.

"You'll be ok" he says and kisses my forehead. I relax into his arms for the rest of the recess. Dad and I move back to the table we were at originally.

"All rise" the bailiff says and we rise as the judge walks back in.

"Please be seated" she says as she sits. We sit and I look in the corner of my eye and Collins is smiling happily.

"I have made my decision in the custody case all parental rights shall be rewarded to Ms. Cullen. Mr. Collins you will have no visiting rights and you shall pay a monthly child support" she says and bangs her gavel. I start to cry happy tears as Collins cusses.

"Now onto the restraining order being strengthened, Mrs. Benson why does your clients want this?" the judge says but asks the last part.

"Last Saturday your honor Mrs. Cullen and Ms. Cullen went shopping. This was MS. Cullen first time out of the house since an incident three month prior which placed the restraining order. Ms. Cullen went and used the restroom. When she came out Mr. Collins grabbed her and harassed her and punched her in the stomach trying to purposely hurt the unborn child" Mrs. Benson says.

"Ms. Cullen can you please stand and explain the situation from your point of view?" the judge asks and I nod. Dad gives my hand a comforting squeeze as I stand up.

"My mother and I went to port Angeles to go shopping to get myself and the baby some clothes. After a few hours of shopping I needed to use the restroom. I left my mother on a bench and went and did my business. While I was walking out of the bathroom "Isabella Cullen" I heard a voice I never want to hear say. I turned and Collins was standing there. I went to turn but he grabbed my wrist. "So you're pregnant" he said as he pushed me against the wall. "No" I said and tried getting out of his grasp. "Don't lie to me I just saw your mother holding maternity bags" he said. I look at him in fear. "The child has to be mine considering the nurse who helped me never got caught and still works at the hospital heard you haven't left the house since our little date" he said and leaned in to kiss me. I bit his tongue when he tried to shove it in my mouth. "Oww you little bitch" he said and punched me in the belly. "Adam baby come on" I heard a female say. "Coming sweetheart" he said. "Expect a call from your lawyer I want that child" he said and then left. I waited till he's out of sight and then ran to my mom." I say and by the end my whole body is shaking.

"You may sit down" the judge says and I feel dad place his hands on my waist helping me down on the bench.

"Your honor we have security camera footage of the incident" Mrs. Benson says. The bailiff comes and grabs it and places it into a DVD player and presses play. The events I described come to life on the screen and I hid my face in dads shoulder.

"Shh its ok I got you" dad murmurs softly and rubs my back. The video soon stops and I sigh in relief.

"I am granting the Cullen's request to strengthen the restraining order. Mr. Collins you may have no contact with any of them and if you do especially with Ms. Cullen you will be sentence to jail time. Court dismissed" the judge says and bangs her gavel and then leaves the room.

I cry happy tears and dad dad stands up and hugs me.

"We won baby" he say and i sob into his neck. I feel moms arms wrap around us.

"thank you" mom say to Mrs. Benson .

"your welcome" she says and packs her bag. I calm down and we walk out of the court room.

"I will see you in a few weeks for the rape case" She says and i nod. She heads to her car and we head to ours.

"Are you hungry?" dad asks.

"A little" I say and he nods as he gets in his car.

"How about we go out for lunch?" dad asks.

"Sounds perfect" mom says. Dad drives off and i watch the passing senery as i have a hand on my belly. I must of zone out because the next thing i know i hear dad calling for me panicky.

"What?" i ask.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yes i'm fine"I say.

"Well we're here" He says and i nod. We get out of the car and mom and dad go to either side of me.

We walk in and are ushered to a table where its just us an no one else.

"What looks good?" Dad asks.

"The chicken Parmesan" i say.

"And?" mom asks.

"The salad and shrimp scampi" I say and they nod. The waitress comes back and takes our order.

"And for drinks?" she asks.

"2 waters and a banana strawberry smoothie" Dad says and the waitress nods and leaves.

"Dad when will we find out if my baby's a boy or a girl?" I ask.

"Between 16-20 weeks so our next ultrasound in a month, we may be able to tell." He says and i smile.

"What do you think it is?" Mom asks.

"A girl, i would be happy with a boy but a girl would be nice. A boy would remind me of Collins i think" I say

"If its a boy he might look more like you" dad says.

"When will i feel the baby move?" I ask.

"Between 16-25 weeks most women with their first pregnancy wont feel the baby closer to 25 weeks" dad says and i nod.

We talk about nursery design and shopping for more clothes. Our food comes and mom and dad give me bites of there plates so it looks like they are eating.

After 1/3 of each plate is done i stop eating. Dad gets a box and pays the bill. We head to the car and drive home. I lay down on the couch and fall asleep.


End file.
